


Brains

by falsteloj



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Funny, Gen, M/M, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies hit Stokely.</p><p>(I have a ton more YD stuff - you can find story summaries, etc, by clicking <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/512861/chapters/27201609">HERE</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains

Robin thinks that this so wasn't how he planned on becoming undead. For one thing, it wasn't going to smell this bad. And he wasn't going to be dripping sweat and panting like an idiot.

Well, maybe, but Vlad was a bit of a prude when it came to that sort of thing, so probably not.  
  
They're closing in on him now though, shuffling closer and closer, and he has nowhere left to run. Not that his lungs could take it if he did. The twins would laugh, he thinks grimly, if they could see. His dad would tell him it was his own fault for skiving off games lessons every week.  
  
Well, he'd tell his dad to take a hike.  
  
It was all his fault anyway. 'Go and see if Vlad needs any help,' he'd said. 'Isn't it exciting?' He'd gone on. 'A real life rock band in Stokely.' That had been enough to make him laugh. Vlad wouldn't know a rock band if it threw an actual rock at him. So, if he wanted to promote integration through song, Robin was more than happy to let him do it out of his earshot.  
  
Although, right now, even a whole evening's worth of Vlad's CD collection seems like heaven compared to the nightmare he's found himself in.  
  
Gangrenous fingers reach out towards him and Robin screws his eyes tight shut, not wanting to see. The hiss of ' _brains_ ' fills his ears and he's suddenly glad no one's around to witness the way his left leg is shaking with fear.  
  
He could always make out it's got something to do with lactic acid, he supposes.  
  
And, then, another voice joins the fray, more ' _brains_ ' but with the weird mix of Welsh and Romanian inflection that can only belong to one person. Vlad. It feels like the bottom's dropped out of his stomach, and they haven't even touched him.  
  
He can't bear to look for real now. Because they'll never be welcome anywhere if Vlad starts losing body parts all over the place. Then again, he reasons, the chanting growing louder around him, it's not like he's going to notice. He's going to be tied up himself with the whole 'I'm here to partake of your grey matter' routine for the foreseeable future.  
  
Something touches his sleeve and Robin jumps in fright, presses back against the wall and prays it's not going to hurt too badly.  
  
"Brains, braaains, brainssss."  
  
Just get on with it, he thinks desperately, wondering why they haven't done it yet. Another second passes, and another, and he can't take it any longer, forces his eyes open.  
  
Vlad is facing down their ring leader. At least, he assumes it's their ringleader. She looks more ragged than the rest of them. Either way, it stirs something deep inside him that, even zombified, Vlad remembers they're supposed to be best mates.  
  
"Brrrains. Braaains." Vlad says, and Robin could swear that last is meant to be a question.  
  
"Brainsss," She responds, mouth twisting into a grotesque smile, revealing a mouthful of broken teeth. Robin resists the urge to clench his eyes tight shut again.  
  
"Bra-ins," Vlad nods. And then he's laughing. Which is weird because Robin didn't think zombies could laugh. But then he didn't think you could succumb to undeath twice either, so that shows how much he knows.  
  
He rethinks his position when Vlad finally turns to face him, looking suspiciously healthy and grinning all over his face.  
  
"This is that band I was on about, Zombie Apocalypse."  
  
Robin looks from Vlad to the mangy crowd of unwashed undead, and back again. "But they're actually zombies." There's more to be said but, right now, he's not sure he can manage it.  
  
"I know," Vlad looks triumphant, "that's the best bit. The Zombie League loves me. I'm like a zombie pin up!"  
  
That's not something Vlad should be proud of, he's certain.  
  
He takes a moment just to let it sink in. He's alive. Vlad's, well, not alive, but he's not going to be chanting ' _brains_ ' through every movie they go and see, so that's okay.  
  
"They just got a bit carried away," Vlad continues, like he's apologising for forgetting to text him back rather than the fact he nearly got his skull smashed open. "You should be flattered."  
  
Robin takes one look at the zombies – they're retreating now, shuffling away down the corridor and sharing excitable murmurs of 'brains' – and shakes his head. "I'm not."  
  
It's only later he thinks to ask what Vlad had found so funny. Vlad just grins and pats him on the knee,  
  
"They said you run like a girl."

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
